


The Boots

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-29
Updated: 2006-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus revists a memory from his school days.





	The Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**Beta:** reddwarfer

*disclaims*

* * *

“But I jus' don’t get it,” Harry slurred slightly, collapsing down on Remus’ sofa.

“Harry,” began Remus, as he took the empty glass Harry was grasping away from him, “I think you’ve had enough for tonight.”

“Pfft, you’re avoiding my question.” Harry did his best to glare menacingly at Remus, but he ended up simply looking constipated. Remus chuckled, draping a blanket over his young friend.

Harry pulled the blanket over his shoulder, settling in. “Well, you were enemies, right. So, what was it? What first attracted you to Snape?” Harry persisted.”

“We were never _enemies_ , Harry. Besides, I thought you had accepted my relationship with Severus.”

“Er…well, I do, for the most part. I see how happy he makes you and that’s all that matters. I’ve just been wondering what it was that _first_ made you want to…you know.”

Remus chuckled again as he answered, “It was his boots.”

“Fine, don’t tell me,” Harry sighed.

“I’m serious, Harry. I saw him sitting by that small lake through the edge of the forest by the Whomping Willow, you know the one. I spotted his boots and my interest peaked from there.”

“Boots? It’s not nice to poke fun at me, Rem…us…” Harry’s words trailed off as he passed out.

“Too much drink for you, Mr. Potter.” Remus laughed to himself, then settled back enjoying the warmth of the fire. He stared into the flames as the memory replayed in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was during Remus’ sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius and James were, naturally, serving detention, and Peter had gone off in search of the little blonde Hufflepuff girl who was his latest obsession. Remus decided to take advantage of the beautiful day.

He chose a book from his collection and headed outside, past the Whomping willow tree, through the edge of the forest, and down the hill to the small lake where he and his friends liked to hang out. As he approached the large oak tree, he was surprised to see that someone was already sitting there. He stopped in his tracks and ducked behind a nearby tree.

_“Severus?”_ he whispered to himself.

Sure enough, Severus Snape was sitting in Remus’ favorite reading spot. His legs were bent at the knees and his hands were in his lap. A glare from the sun reflected off the many metal buckles on his high boots, drawing Remus’ attention to them. They were nice boots, boots that Sirius would wear; this was Remus’ initial thought. He found himself staring at Severus’ boots. There was something about all those buckles that made his cock twitch.

He suddenly found his mind drifting. He imagined straps of leather with big metal buckles. Surprising himself, he visualized wrapping the straps around Severus’ wrists, pulling them tightly, binding his arms behind the very tree that he was leaning against.

Severus’ legs fell open and Remus gasped. He had been so fixated on the boots that he hadn’t noticed what Severus was doing. His trousers were unfastened and his hand was down inside his shorts. Remus’ cock hardened at the sight. He reached down, rubbing the front of his trousers.

God, if his friends knew he was watching Snape wank, and was completely turned on by it, he’d never live it down. They’d be horrified for sure.

_But your friends aren’t here, are they?_ said a voice in his mind.

He bit his lip, and then gaped as Severus lifted his head, looking around cautiously. Remus ducked further behind the tree, carefully peeking around the side. It wouldn’t do to have Severus spot him. He didn’t want to embarrass him and, more importantly, he wanted to continue _watching_ him.

Convinced that he was alone, Severus pushed his shorts down further, exposing his hard cock. Even from the distance, Remus could see that Severus was quite endowed. He sucked in his breath, feeling both shocked and very aroused. His eyes locked on Severus’ hand. He moaned quietly, watching it slide up and down slowly at first and then harder, faster, more determined.

Remus’ own trousers suddenly became a great source of annoyance. He quickly tugged at the zip, setting his cock free with a sigh of relief. Grasping himself, he groaned and stroked fervently.

Severus’ mouth dropped open; he slipped his free hand up under his sweater to toy with his nipple, Remus imagined.

“Fuck,” Remus swore. He was harder than he’d been in a very long time. He wanted so badly to step out from behind the tree, to join Severus, but he dared not. His eyes slipped closed as his head fell back against the tree.

“See something you like…Lupin?”

Remus’ eyes flung open, he whipped around to find Severus standing next to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that he could manage was a garbled, “A…er…um…I.”

“Shut your mouth,” Severus hissed.

Remus’ brow furrowed, he hung his head, feeling embarrassed and foolish. He pulled his robes closed and began to re-fasten his trousers.

“Stop,” demanded Severus. Remus looked at him curiously. “Turn around.”

Hearing Sirius and James’ voices scolding him for turning his back on their foe, he did as he was told regardless.

Severus slipped in behind Remus, leaning up against the tree.

“What are you going to do?” Remus asked nervously.

A throaty laugh echoed in Remus’ ear. Severus grabbed onto Remus’ hip with one hand and reached around to the front of his body with the other. He pushed Remus’ robes out of the way and wrapped his long, slender fingers around Remus’ cock, which immediately responded to the touch.

“Do I need to explain it still?” Severus asked, sarcasm dripping from his deep voice.

“No,” Remus replied, feeling silly for actually answering.

“Do you want me to stop?” Severus whispered into Remus’ ear as he began to stroke.

“NO!” Remus practically shouted.

“Tell me, Lupin,” Severus hummed, pressing his erection against Remus’ arse, “How do you like it? Slow?” He slid his hand very slowly up and down, rubbing his thumb over Remus’ head, smearing the precome which eagerly leaked from within. “Or do you like it hard and fast?” Severus’ hand sped up, tugging so hard that Remus ground his teeth. He groaned loudly and dropped his head back on Severus’ shoulder.

“Yeah, I always took you for the type that liked it rough.” Severus reached under Remus’ shirt and pinched one of his nipples. He pulled and twisted it as his hand slid up and down Remus’ cock in a blur.

“Oh. Fuck!” Remus swore again, spurting come all over Severus hand. Severus continued to pump, slowing down as Remus’ cock softened.

Then, to Remus' despair, Severus shoved him away, spun on his heel, and took off running through the woods, back toward the castle.

It took Remus several minutes to absorb what had just happened. His head was spinning from the confusion. He dropped to the ground and ran his hand through his hair. Laughing from the utter bizarreness of the situation, he stared out over the lake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The flames flickered; Harry rolled over, grunting in his sleep. Remus shook his head, bringing himself back to the present day.

He grinned from the memory, but frowned slightly recalling the horrible practical joke that James and Sirius had played on Severus just a few days after that one. He often wondered how things would have differed if…

“What’s the serious look for?” asked Severus as he entered the room.

“Just strolling down memory lane,” replied Remus, standing to greet Severus with a chaste kiss.

Severus nodded toward Harry, passed out on the sofa. “What happened to your young friend here?”

“He’s having trouble coming to terms his new-found feelings.”

Severus shrugged, leading Remus by the hand to the staircase.

“Yes, he was very disturbed by the _trousers_ Draco wore to training today.” Remus chuckled.

Severus looked perplexed.

“Apparently, they were rather tight and ‘ _quite inappropriate for a work environment_ ’, as he put it. He was so bothered that he didn’t stop discussing the outrageous article all evening.”

“Ah, I see,” Severus nodded, pushing open the bedroom door. “The classic horror one faces upon discovering your deepest desire and your long time nemesis are one in the same.”

“He went through half a bottle of Old Ogden’s.”

“Ha! I went through two.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
